indiegamebundlefandomcom-20200213-history
Keys Added
A number of games have had Steam or Desura keys made available after the bundle was finished. This page will serve as a quick reference for people to be able to look up which games have had additional keys made avialable for bundles they may own. Each section is sorted alphabetically. Additionally, the tables can be sorted by bundle name or by the date the key was added. The Notes column contains links to information about how to obtain keys that haven't been added to the bundle purchaser's page. Steam Keys Added Desura Keys Added GOG Keys Added DRM-free Games Added Non-Bundle Steam Keys Added Note: This section is provided for convenience and completeness, non-bundle information is not the focus of this wiki. Future Steam Keys (Maybe - Games Greenlit or being added to Steam) * 99 Levels to Hell (Build a Bundle 3, Bloodbath) * Alpha Kimori (Anime Bundle) * Armikrog. (Kickstarter) * "Beware Planet Earth!" (Build a Greenlight Bundle, Green Light Bundle 3, The Debut 4 Bundle, IndieGameStand * Bollywood Wannabe (The Debut 4 Bundle) * Bridge It (Wham Bam Bundle) * Call of Cthulhu: The Wasted Land (Indie Gala Mobile 2, Indie Gala 9, Green Light Bundle 2, The Indie RPG Bundle) * Captain Morgane (Indie Adventure Bundle) * Chroma Squad (Kickstarter) * Cognition Episode 1: The Hangman (The Point and Click DARK Bundle) * Constant C (Green Light Bundle 4, IndieGameStand) * Croixleur (The Debut 2 Bundle, Let's Build a Doujin Bundle!) * Dark Fall 2: Lights Out Director's Cut (Build a Bundle) * Darkout (Get Loaded Indie Edition, Indiegogo) * Deadly 30 (Build a Bundle 2, Build a Meridian4 Mega Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Delver's Drop (Kickstarter) * Depth Hunter (Be In The Game, Build a Bundle 2, Green Light Bundle 3) * Dino Run SE (The Summer Bundle, Green Light Bundle) * Enamel (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2) * Enola (Alpha Funding Groupee, Horror Bundle) * EvilQuest (Indie Gala Weekly 2) * Exoplanet: First Contact (Adventure Role Playing Groupee, SciFi 2 Bundle) * Fibrillation (Indie Gala Colossus, Eclectic Delights, Indie Gala Summer Dream) * FootLOL: Epic Fail League (The Debut 6 Bundle) * Fotonica (IndieGameStand) * Frogatto & Friends (Build a Bundle 7, IndieGameStand) * Full Bore (IndieMeadow Greenlight Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Gravi (The Alpha Fundle Bundle) * Grimind (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2, Kiss Groupee 2, Kiss 2 Reloaded) * Guerrilla Bob (Green Light Bundle) * Gunman Clive (Green Light Bundle) * Holy Avatar vs. Maidens of the Dead (Build a Meridian4 Mega Bundle, Indie Jam 2) * I Shall Remain (Build a Greenlight Bundle) * Ichi (Indie Underdog Pack 2, Green Light Bundle, The Graduation Bundle, Indie Gala Mobile 2) * KAMUI (Let's Build a Doujin Bundle 2!) http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/140267269/1384285462 * Luminesca (IndieGameStand) * Major Mayhem (Green Light Bundle, Be Mine Anniversary) * McDroid (The Debut Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Mitsurugi Kamui Hikae (The Debut 7 Bundle) * Muffin Knight (Green Light Bundle) * Mutant Mudds (Amazon Indie Action Pack) * Nightmares from the Deep: The Cursed Heart (The Crack the Case Gamer Bundle, GamesRage) * No Time to Explain (GamersGate) * OddPlanet (GamesRage) * One Finger Death Punch (Be Mine X) * Oniken (The July Jubilee Bundle, Retro Groupee, Indie Gala Summertide, Green Light Bundle 2) * Out There Somewhere (The Debut 2 Bundle) * Paper Monsters (Green Light Bundle) * Perpetuum (Green Light Bundle 2) * Pitiri 1977 (Indie Gala Mobile) * Potatoman Seeks the Troof ((Green Light Bundle 3, The Hammerhead Bundle, The Pixeljam Octology, The PixelJam Trilogy / Octology Deal) * Private Infiltrator (Build a Greenlight Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Project Black Sun (IndieFort Championship) * Ravensword: Shadowlands (Humble Mobile Bundle 2) * Rawbots (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3, Developer) * Recruits (Build a Greenlight Bundle) * RefleX (Indie Gala October) * Reprisal (The Fall Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Residue (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3) * Road Redemption (Indiegogo) * Rogue's Tale (The Hellish Dungeons Bundle) * Rooks Keep (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3) * Shadow of the Eternals (Kickstarter) * Smooth Operators (Indie Gala 9, Retro Groupee) * Spaceforce Constellations (Capsule Computer Bundle 2) * Suguri Collection / Acceleration Of Suguri X-Edition (Let's Build a Doujin Bundle 2!, The Summer Bundle) * Survive (The Sigma Bundle) * The Cat Lady (Phoenix Horror Bundle) * The Real Texas (The Spring Sun Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Valdis Story (Desura, Developer, Humble Store) * War of the Human Tanks (IndieFort Countdown Bundle, The Mighty Bundle) * WARMACHINE: Tactics (Kickstarter) * Wyv and Keep (The Alpha Collection 1, IndieGameStand) * Zombies. (Build a Bundle 4, IndieFort Countdown Bundle, Indie Gala Weekly 3, Indie Gala Sigma, Killer Zombie Bundle, IndieGameStand) Future Desura Keys (Maybe) * Jazz: Trumps Journey (Indie Mashup) Games currently in Greenlight Category:Greenlight Notes Additional Resources * Steam: Much of this info came from a Steam forum thread on this topic: http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3101992 * SteamGifts: Additional info came from a SteamGifts thread: http://www.steamgifts.com/forum/8dRKS/ * Reddit: Also Reddit's r/GameDealsMeta has many PSAs announcing the availability of keys: http://www.reddit.com/r/GameDealsMeta * IGBWiki: http://igbwiki.com/wiki/Keys_Added Help Update the Wiki Want to help out? Here are some tasks related to this page: * Go through games on this page and make sure the individual Game pages have Steam/Desura Store ID entries and that the bundle listings have the new key. Then go to the individual Bundle pages and make sure the appropriate key section (Steam, Desura, etc) mentions that a key was added for the game on the date specified. Category:Content